The Spy
by stratzyda
Summary: The new girl in school hides a strange and possibly deadly secret...
1. part 1

The Spy

By: [Alternagoth][1]

____________________________________________________

"Elise Ganret?" The teacher asked.

"Here." She was a little nervous. This was her first day in her new school. It had been so long since she had last been in a school. They had stared then too. Now, it was only because she was new. Before, there was a much deeper meaning to it. 

She had just moved here from out-of-town. She was very quiet and tried to hide behind her shoulder-length brown hair. 

Marco stared at her all through the class and just couldn't get his mind off of the new girl ahead of him. Almost unconsciously, he began humming Madonna's "Beautiful Stranger". Elise turned and glared at him, then smiled slightly. He realized what he was doing and quickly turned away. 

Elise caught up with Marco in the hall between classes. He was talking with two other boys. One was taller with short brown hair. The other was oddly beautiful.

She slid up behind him and said, "Was that musical performance meant to be a compliment, Marco?" He was surprised and didn't know what to say. He whirled around and just stared.

"I'm guessing that's a 'yes' then?"

"Who's this friend of yours?" Jake asked. 

"She's my new girlfriend." Marco answered, sliding his arm across her shoulders. She shook her head and pushed his arm away. 

"Not quite." She said, "I'm Elise." She stuck her hand out for a handshake. Jake accepted. He stood there for a few seconds before speaking. "I - I'm Jake...and this is my cousin, Phillip. He's only visiting for the day."

"Well, it was nice meeting all of you, but I've really got to go." She said, checking her watch. "My locker's way down there." She took off down the hall.

Jake stood there for a few seconds, watching Elise make her way down the hallway. "Hey Jake? Time to come out of la-la-land. You've already got a girlfriend." Marco waved his hand in front of Jake's face. No response. "Jake, what's wrong? 'You okay?" Jake turned to him, his eyes full of fear. 

"I...I think she just acquired me." He said in a whimper.

"That is impossible Pri...Jake. Sib-ull. Poss-e-bull. " Phillip/Ax stated.

***

"So you think that this Elise person is Visser 3?" Rachel asked skeptically.

"I don't know. Ax, is that possible?" Jake wondered aloud.

^No, Prince Jake. The Yeerks are far behind Andalite morphing technology.^

"So who and what is she?" Cassie asked no one in particular. 

Jake shrugged. "I don't know." He rubbed his chin and said, "What if she's an Andalite? It's a possibility, right?" 

Everyone stared at him.

^Prince Jake that is highly unlikely. ^

"But there's still a chance."

"Hey, I've got an idea," Marco started.

"There's a first time for everything." Rachel snorted.

He continued sarcastically, ignoring the comment. "Why don't we call her up and ask her?"

"Marco, you're a genius!" Jake said. "See what you can dig up!"

"What? I was only kidding!" He said confused.

"Just do it. I've got a plan."

***

Brrrriiinng! Brrrriiinng! Brrrriiinng! The answering machine picked up. "Hi. This is an answering machine. I hope you know what to do." BEEP!

"Hi. This is Marco...remember - the 'beautiful stranger'? Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to come over to Jake's with me and a few friends to hang out. I figured that you'd want to get to know some people since you just moved here and all. I'll try back later."

"_How desperate is he?_" Elise said to herself. She got up off the couch and trudged over to the phone, picked it up and dialed several numbers. The phone rang at Marco's house.

"Hello?" A tired voice answered.

"Hi, is this Marco?" She asked.

"Yeah. Who's this?"

"It's Elise. I got your message."

"That was quick."

"I was watching _The X-Files_. I kinda get sucked into all of that conspiracy stuff. So what did you want?"

"First of all, how did you get my number?"

"Ever hear of 'Caller ID'? How did you get mine?"

"Uh..." He paused, not wanting to give away how he truly got it - by hacking into the school's student files. "You gave it to me, remember?"

"Oh I did? I guess I forgot." She said cynically. 

"Do you wanna come over to Jake's with us later?"

"Fine. Just one thing,"

"What?"

"Where does Jake live?"

***

"Do you really think she's coming?" Rachel asked impatiently.

The doorbell rang downstairs. "I'll get it!" Jake yelled, flying down the stairs to the door. It swung outward and Elise dodged it. 

"Hi," she said, wearing an uneasy smile. She was looking over Jake's shoulder and at his brother, Tom. She just knew what he was. 

"Are you okay?" Jake asked her, noticing how spaced-out she seemed.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine."

"Do you wan to go upstairs then?"

"Sure."

He led her up to his room and shut the door behind them. Phillip, Marco, Rachel, and Cassie were also there. 

"Hey everybody, this is Elise. Elise - Rachel and Cassie, you already know Marco and Phillip."

"Hi," she said weakly and leaned up against a wall. She didn't let them see her slide her hand behind his dresser and place a little black metallic listening device on the wall. "So what do you want to do?" she said.

"What do you mean?" Rachel said.

"I mean I don't think just lounging and staring is very interesting. Do you?"

"Well..."

"Well what? I don't have time for this. I've got better things to do than sit around. I'll see you on Monday." Elise turned to leave when Rachel blocked the door. 

"I can leave if I want. You can't keep me here."

"Rach, let her go if she wants." Cassie said calmly. Rachel rolled her eyes and moved from the door.

Elise went downstairs and retraced the path that Jake had taken. 

"Hey," a voice called from behind her and chilled her to the bone. She knew. She turned around to see Tom. 

"Yeah?" She said.

"Are you new around here?"

She nodded. "I met Jake earlier."

"I think you should come to a meeting of the Sharing. You'd meet a lot of new people there and make some very close friends."

"Sounds promising. I'll think about it. Tell Jake I'll see him later. Bye." She continued on her way.

***

"That went well," Marco said just to break the silence.

"There's definitely something up with her."

"So when does your ingenious plan kick in?"

"Right now. Tobias, follow her." Jake lowered his voice in case Tom was listening in. "Make sure that she doesn't go near any known Yeerk Pool entrances.

***

Once Elise left the house, she put her hand in her pocket and felt around for her earpiece. She found it hidden behind folds of fabric. She pulled out the tiny device no bigger than an earplug. It slid unnoticeably into her left ear. She heard voices. 

"..up with her."

"So when does your ingenious plan kick in?"

"Right now. Tobias, follow her." There was silence and a faint sound of whispering.

"Prince Jake, I believe that our conversation has not been private."

"What are you talking about? Ax, she left."

"Here." There was rustling. Then only loud static. Elise cursed at herself and quickly pulled the earpiece from her ear.

***

"What is it?" Jake asked looking at the remains. 

^I believe it is some sort of listening device. Quite advanced by your standards. ^

"A bug?"

"Marco, cut down on the James Bond movies."

"Bond? James Bond?"

"All in favor of smashing his TV, say Aye."

"Who put it there?" Cassie asked, getting back on subject.

"I think it was Marco's new friend." All of them shifted their gazes from the destroyed device to Marco.

"What?!?"

"Elise did it."

***

Elise jogged home at a quicker pace than her usual. She hadn't noticed anyone trailing her yet. Even though she had a highly trained eye, she was almost completely unaware of Tobias riding the thermals above her.

She would have stepped on the flier that was slipped under her door if it weren't hot pink. She picked it up and read it.

COME JOIN

The Sharing

FUN!

GAMES!

MEET NEW PEOPLE!

MAKE FRIENDS FOR LIFE!

__

An a whole lot more!

Call 1-900-SHARE for a free schedule of events!

"Yeah. Sure. I wonder what the schedule is like. Saturday - Group sing-a-long round the Yeerk pool? Tackle football against Hork-Bajir?" She said to herself as she crumpled up the paper and threw it away.

***

Elise woke up to the sound of footsteps. She crept out of her room and quietly went into the living room, looking for something she could use as a weapon. Suddenly, the footsteps stopped, replaced by sounds of bones crunching and organs moving - the sounds of morphing. She reached over and closed the blinds, just in case. She also maneuvered to the wall and moved along it, where she could see anything coming at her. She felt along the wall - not daring to look away from the room. Click! The lights went on and nobody was in the room. The only movement was her own shadow. _I'm way too paranoid_. She thought then went back to bed.

***

Elise walked until she came to a stone building with not much but a banner hanging over the door, a sign-in table and people chatting outside to show that it was any more than an empty building. She went over to the table.

"Hello, are you new here?" The friendly young man behind the table said.

"Yeah, this is where I sign up right?"

He nodded and slid the clipboard towards her. Elise picked up the pen attached by a metal chain to the clipboard. Her eyes ran down the list of names. So many names. All potential controllers. She wrote her name at the bottom of the list, smiled and gave the clipboard back to the man.

"Glad you could make it." A familiar voice said from behind her. She turned around to see Tom standing directly behind her.

"Oh hi!" She pretended to be cheery. "Do you think you could show me around, ...uh...what's your name again?"

"Tom. And yours?"

"I'm Elise."

"Sure Ellie. Do you mind if I call you that?"

"No. Not at all."

"Come with me." He led her around their soup kitchen in the back of the building, down a long hallway of offices and several other places, praising The Sharing the entire time and introducing her to a few people. "So where's the Yeerk pool?" she was tempted to ask, but it came out as " Do you mind if I go and meet some people on my own?"

"Go right ahead. We're one big family here at The Sharing." She smiled and nodded shyly. She walked away and out of Tom's view, sat down on an empty bench. She glanced out the window and noticed a huge bird sitting on a branch. Tobias saw her looking at him and flew away to tell Jake the news.

***

^Jake, we need to know for sure. We have to see if she goes back in three days.^ Tobias said to him.

"You're right. Tell Ax that you two are going to alternate watching her."

***

The next morning a figure came jogging out of Elise's apartment building. Tobias wasn't keeping watch today. They had bigger plans. Elise wasn't the only one who was planning something. The gray hood of her sweatshirt hung over most of her face as she jogged and slowly morphed. 

She shrunk several inches in height and her brown hair became a short, bright red. Her eyes changed from a soft ice blue to a deep jade green. The hood hung over most of her clearer pale-complexioned face. The tope of the sweatshirt was unzipped. She was sweating under several shirts. 

Elise finally made it to The Sharing's rented building. She took a reassuring breath, tore off her sweatshirt and burst inside, wearing a navy windbreaker with FBI printed in goldenrod yellow on the back and shoulders. 

It was before hours and the front doors were closed. She drew her gun and gave one powerful kick to them and they went flying open. That got everyone's attention. She took her badge from her hidden pocket and pointed her gun around. "FBI! FREEZE!" She yelled waving the badge in the air. The few people in the room saw the gun and they stopped what they were doing. Papers and pamphlets fluttered to the ground. 

"You are all under arrest for conspiracy!"

No one moved.

"Hey, she looks like Gillian Anderson!" Someone called.

"I'm not! Shut up all of you!" She whipped out her cell phone and pressed speed dial. "Willmore, where are you?... I don't care if you haven't had your coffee yet and I don't want anymore excuses of you getting lost!... Get your butt down here _NOW_!" She closed the phone and began reading the Sharing members their rights.

A voice called from the back of the room, "You have no authority to do this!". It was Tom. 

She cut him off and glared at him. "_Anything_ you say _can_ and _will_ be _used against you in a court of law_. Understand?"

She stiffened as something was jabbed into her upper back. The barrel of a gun. No, not a gun, she realized. A dracon beam.

"I am a Federal agent. I am employed by the government. If you think that you can get away - " The dracon beam pressed harder, digging into her spine.

"Oh but I can, Andalite."

"What?"

"You think you're so good. Obviously not good enough." He hit her elbow and her gun clattered to the floor about ten feet away. She laced her fingers behind her head and prepared for the worst. 

"You'd be scared too if you had a gun threatening to shatter your spine. I hope you know that this is a serious offense -"

He put his mouth up to her ear and whispered loudly, "Don't try to scare us into believing anything you say. It won't work. And if you really are who you say you are, you could just disappear...without a trace...". He stayed near her ear and yelled, " Take her down to the Visser. He will be pleased."

Two Hork-Bajir guards came in from one of the side room that Tom hadn't shown her and grabbed her shoulders and arms tightly, pulling them down behind her and binding them together. Elise tried to struggle but realized it was no use when the guards gave her no room to move.

The Hork-Bajir led her into the same room that they came out of and down to a little room overlooking the Yeerk pool. And Andalite was waiting inside. Visser 3 was looking out over the Yeerk pool. She fought to keep a cool expression. So far, she was winning. He walked over to Elise. She tensed up. 

^Well, Andalite, that was a very clever charade you had going there.^

"I try to be as creative as I can."

Swish! Visser 3's stolen tail blade was suddenly at her throat. ^Where are the other bandits?^ He demanded. 

"It doesn't matter. You'll know soon enough anyway. You wouldn't kill me."

^If you want to do it that way, so be it. Take her down to the pier.^ He directed the guards.

"I may work alone, but there _are_ others out there!" She said then cursed and spit in his face. The guards hauled her down the stairs. Elise was still trying to fight her way away from the living razor blades holding her captive. 

"RRRRROOOOWWWRRR!" The ground seemed to vibrate with the deep sound. _What was that?!_ She turned her head and thought that her mind was playing tricks on her. She saw an Andalite, a bear, a hawk, a tiger, a wolf and a gorilla attacking the controllers. In a sudden burst of energy, she screamed in Galard, "YOU'LL NEVER WIN, VISSER! NEVER!"

^Bring the Andalite back to me!^ The Visser boomed.

Elise continued to try to wriggle free from the Hork-Bajir guards restraining her. They took her back up to the observation room. She was forced to stand in front of the windows with the Visser's tail blade at her neck and the two guards holding her arms. 

^Andalites!^ He yelled in open thought-speak. ^I have one of your own! Surrender or she dies!^

^Ax, what's she talking about? We're not missing anyone.^

^I don't know, Prince Jake.^

"I told you already. They won't know me." She said, hatred rising with each breath.

^He's lying. She's just another controller.^ Jake said, knocking out the nearest controller with a swipe of his striped paw.

^But look at how calm she is.^ Cassie said. ^Don't you think that a controller might act more scared?^

Suddenly Elise burst out in thought-speak, ^I know he won't kill me. I know nothing about any of you. Do what you came to do. I don't matter.^ and then said to Visser 3 coldly, "You won't know anything more about them even if you infest me."

^You think you can fool me? We'll see about that. Take her down to the pier. Let's see if you are telling the truth, shall we?^

She began kicking as hard as she could with both feet at the window in front of them, using the Hork-Bajir as braces to hold her up. He laughed in thought-speak, ^It will not break, Andalite. It is not glass.^ With a final blow, the window shattered to pieces. 

They were stunned and she had no trouble breaking free and diving out the empty space. She managed to flip in mid-air and landed like and Olympic gymnast. She darted to the nearest exit, which was blocked by Hork-Bajir. She slowed down but kept moving towards them and concentrated. This _had_ to work. She ran straight for them and easily pushed past them and up the stairs to the exit.

Elise climbed out of the Yeerk pool entrance. She was in a bathroom stall. She watched as the panel silently slid shut about a foot off the ground. She remorphed to look like herself and turned her reversible FBI jacket inside out to look like a pain navy jacket. 

She walked calmly out of the bathroom and left the Macy*s, pretending to browse on her way out.

***

"Yes Visser, this is the exit that the Andalite used." The close-to-bald man said, sitting in front of a screen playing several hours worth of store security camera footage. ^There!^ Visser Three said, jabbing a finger at the screen. They had what they were looking for - a frozen image of Elise looking directly at the camera.

***

__

Ugh...Monday... Elise thought as she was doodling in her copybook. Vice Principle Chapman appeared at the door followed by a police officer. He said, "Elise Ganret, please come with us."

She stood up nervously and went to the door. "I haven't done anything wrong." She said just barely loud enough for the class to hear. Whispers followed. Rachel was staring most of all.

"That will be discussed in my office Miss Ganret." 

She tried to read something in his eyes. There was nothing. The policeman led them into the office. Chapman sat down in the leather chair and motioned for her to sit in a chair facing his desk. She stood. "Tell me what I've done first.". 

Chapman nodded and the police officer grabbed Elise roughly by the shoulders and slammed her up against the wall. She turned her head to the side right before to avoid getting her nose broken. He frisked her for any concealed weapons. Chapman stood up and began questioning her. 

"What were you doing in Macy*s yesterday?"

"What? What's this about?"

The policeman turned her around to face him.

"I asked you a question young lady."

"I was shopping. What else do you do at a mall?"

"Then why and how did you suddenly appear in the restroom there?"

"How do you know all of this? Are you stalking me?"

"Just answer the question."

"I can't. They'll kill me." 

The police officer drew a silenced gun. "Not if we kill you first."

"I shouldn't be saying this. Things like this have happened before, but I know you're not lying about killing me." She bit her lip and paused. 

"Well?"

She glared at him. "I was doing recon ... I mean, reconnaissance. I was climbing through the ventilation system. The bathroom's right before it ended. It was where I got out."

"Reconnaissance for who?" Chapman asked, suddenly very interested.

"If I tell you, you have to swear it will never leave this room. If it gets out, I'll hunt you down, and if I can't someone else will."

"Get to the point Miss Ganret."

"I'm an operative for a secret government agency called 'The Cellar'."

"That's the most creative excuse I've heard this year."

"It's no excuse. I have evidence."

"What evidence?"

"If you would let me go to my locker, I could get it for you." Chapman nodded reluctantly. The police officer handcuffed her in case she tried to escape. 

"What? Don't trust me?"

"No. We don't." Vice Principle Chapman and the officer escorted her to her locker.

***

Rachel almost buzzed into Jake's face. He jerked back. 

^Jake! It's Rachel. Morph fly! You have to see this! Elise is being questioned by Chapman.^

***

Elise said, "I can't do this with my hands bound behind my back. Do you expect me to do this with my toes?" they unlocked the handcuffs and she dug to the bottom of her locker and popped open a CD case. She pressed a hidden button in the center of the open case and a little red pinpoint of light scanned her finger and a secret chamber on the side opened up. Inside was an official-looking badge. She held it up and both the cop and Vice Principle Chapman examined it. 

"How do I know if it's real or not?" Chapman asked

Elise shrugged. "You just have to trust me." She slipped the CD case into her pocket. "But if you prefer, I can get my superior on a secure satellite link in about 5 minutes."

^Secure satellite link?^ Rachel asked Jake.

^My thoughts exactly.^ He answered.

"Fine." Chapman said, amused. Elise nodded and pulled out a small, thin laptop. "How did you get that in here, young lady?"

"I have friends." She answered without looking up. "But I can't do this out in the hall. No one's supposed to see." Chapman rolled his eyes and they went back into his office.

Elise set the laptop on his desk and flipped the top. The screen read ENTER PASSWORD in bright red lettering. She took the CD case from her pocket and put the CD in the drive. A concealed compartment opened in the front. A tiny microphone was inside. She handled it carefully as she brought it to her mouth. "Alternagoth. Agent ID: XF03316613. Key: Light the way." It beeped and the words changed to a blinking CONNECTING. A figure appeared as a silhouette.

"Hey Sir, guess whaaaaaat..." She waved her handcuffs in front of the miniature video camera above the screen. "I got myself a new pair of designer bracelets. I got tired of the old ones so I went looking...."

"Alternagoth..." His voice got more annoyed as he went on and he noticeably - even through all of the scrambling - put his head in his hands. "What did you do _this_ time?"

"They found out about Macy*s. He didn't believe the badge and wanted to talk to you. I don't really think there's anything to say, but can you just give him some form of verification that I am who I say I am?"

"The papers are being faxed now. Destroy them immediately after he sees them. You're the best we've got. Don't ruin it now. Out." The screen went blank. The fax machine started printing. Chapman picked up the paper. 

"No one can read that but you, Chapman. And once you do, you hand it to me, I destroy it, and we forget this ever happened. We've never met. We go our seperate ways. Understand?" Her voice was intense. 

"Supposing this information is true, what _is_ your real name?" He asked, setting the paper down on the desk in front of her.

"It is true. Did you ever see that 'Mission: Impossible' remake?"

"Yes, but what does it have to do with -"

"With me? Everything. If I gave you my real name it would be like giving away a little piece of the NOC list." She turned back to the laptop and closed it. She straightened up as an object pressed into her back. "I'm sorry, that's the best I can do."

"No, it's not, Andalite." His voice took on a strange tone.

"What?"

Chapman took a small communicator from his pocket. "I've got her."

"Who are you talking to? Are you some kind of psycho?"

A man walked into the office - Visser 3 in morph. "Who's there?" Elise asked, afraid to turn her head. "Listen, I already told you I can't tell you any more. I've broken too many rules already. I'm in for a serious - "

"Ah, Andalite honor. Is that all you are concerned about?" the man said.

"Huh? Who's there? What's going on here?"

"You know very well, Andalite."

"This is crazy! What's going on? And what the heck's and Andalite?" Visser 3 stepped into her line of vision. "Who are you? I already told him all I can. What do you want?" Chapman slapped her hard. "Quit playing games!" He said.

"I'm not!" Something warm ran from her nose down her chin. "Why are you staring at me like that?" She asked, suddenly noticing that Visser 3 was staring at her strangely. She rubbed her nose with her white sleeve. Blueish-green blood was smeared up her arm. 

"What are you?" Visser 3 asked.

  
Fear flashed in her eyes. In one swift movement, she stood up and hurled the table at him. The other two rushed to help. "Don't help me, fools! Get her!"

Elise was already halfway down the hall, running as fast as she could. She wiped the blood from her nose and kept going. The bell rang. Kids poured into the hallway. She hoped to get lost in the crowd. She looked back and barreled into Marco. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"Can we talk?" He asked. 

"Not right now," She answered quickly, helping him up. "This time I've _really_ got to go." Elise took off again. She was within 10 feet of the exit when the policeman skidded out from the gym door in front of her. He couldn't stop and slammed into the wall. Elise spun of her heels and darted the other way. 

She almost ran into the janitor too, but stopped. "Jack," she said abruptly, "Code 11 - 21. Tell him I'm hiding for a while. He'll hear from me." she added silently _Hopefully_. Jack nodded and continued sweeping the floor. 

Elise spotted what she needed -- in this case, a fire alarm. She pulled it down and every bell in the building went off. She pulled a match from her pocket, struck it, and lit the paper that Sir had faxed on fire. She threw it in the nearest trashcan and kept blended in with the mass of people going for the door.

She ran to her apartment, where started to erase everything from all devices in the apartment. 

There was a pounding on the door. "Police! Open up ma'am, we have a search warrant for your apartment."

__

Controllers! She grabbed her backpack, opened up the window and jumped down the fire escape. She climbed to the top and looked over the edge of the building. There was an unmarked van parked in the street out front. _It's probably full of Hork-Bajir_, she thought.

Elise got a running start and leapt to the neighboring apartment building. She barely made it and ran / jumped / slid down its fire escape. 

She tore down the sidewalk and ran into an old lady carrying groceries.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm so clumsy sometimes. Let me help." Her voice was sympathetic.

"Thank you m'dear." The woman reached over to grab a can by Elise's knee and Elise grabbed her hand, acquiring her, and said, "I'll get that." She picked up the spilled food and hurried into a dark alley. She morphed the old lady, only younger and put on a pair of sunglasses.

Police officers were combing the streets asking anyone if they had seen this girl. An officer came up to Elise and asked the same thing. "Missing? Oh, that's terrible. I hope you find her." She tried to make her voice sound as different as possible from the other woman's. 

Elise backtracked a few blocks until she found what she needed. This time is was a thrift shop. She walked in and bought a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. 

She found another alley and changed her clothes and morphed Jake behind a dumpster. She walked to the nearest pay phone. "Hello?" A man's voice answered. 

"Is Cassie there?" 

"Yes, hold on."

She heard two faint clicks as she was put on hold and when Cassie picked up. "Jake, what is it?"

"Get the others. It's time for a meeting of the wildlife association." Click! Elise hung up and walked to Cassie's barn.

***

"What do you think this is about?" Rachel asked.

Cassie shook her head. "I don't know. It was a really weird call, but it seemed like something big's going down."

At that moment, Jake stepped into the barn, face panic-stricken. "We've got a huge problem - "

"You lost your prized teddy bear?" Marco suggested.

Brrriiinng! Brrriiinng! Cassie picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Cassie, it's me." her eyes went wide. "I was worried. I tried to call everyone else, but no one was home. I just got done talking to Erek. You know that girl Elise? Her story checks out, but Erek warned me that she's a master of disguise. Nobody's sure how she does it ... "

____________________________________________________

To be continued...

   [1]: mailto:xfilesmorph@hotmail.com?subject=The_Spy



	2. part 2 (or: sorry, I wasn't planning on...

AUTHOR's NOTE: If you're looking, I like to put the big disclaimer and all that stuff at the end so I don't wreck the story! Enjoy it anyway! 

____________________________________________________

Cassie picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Cassie, it's me." her eyes went wide. "I was worried. I tried to call everyone else, but no one was home. I just got done talking to Erek. That girl Elise? Her story checks out! But he also told me to warn everyone that she's a master of disguise. Nobody's sure how she does it - "

"I'm sorry. I think you have the wrong number." She hung up.

"Who was that?" Rachel asked.

"Have you been cheating on poor Jake?" Marco, of course. Cassie ignored both of them and went straight to 'Jake'. "Who are you?" She asked.

"What are you talking about? I'm me." He said, very confused.

Ax, trust me. He's not Jake. Tobias said in private thought-speak. In one swift movement, Ax's tail blade was at his throat.

"Ax, what's wrong with you?"

I do not believe that you really are Prince Jake. He said.

"That's crazy! Who else would I be?"

"Maybe Elise Ganret?" Cassie suggested.

"What?!?" The blade came closer to breaking the skin underneath. Elise hung her head and morphed back to herself. 

"What are you?" Rachel asked.

"You were in my apartment, you should know." Her gaze was intense. She knew that he knew. Ax felt as if she was staring into his thoughts. After all, no one was sure just what her kind was capable of.

"We know that you're a spy for an organization called 'The Cellar'. What were you spying on here?" Cassie stated. Elise didn't answer.

Maybe you didn't hear her. _What were you spying on here_? Was it us? Tobias said.

"That's classified. But no, it wasn't you. And if I tell you, they'll kill me."

Not if we kill you first.

"Then you'll never know."

Then Marco noticed the way Ax was staring at her. "Ax, what aren't you telling us? What is she?"

A legend. She's an Andalite, but she has rare genetic anomaly. There aren't supposed to be any left. was all the answer he gave.

"Supposed to be," Elise echoed.

"How did you get here?" Cassie asked.

"How do you _think_ I got here? I walked." She sneered.

"No, I meant -"

" I know exactly what you meant."

Are there more coming? Tobias asked.

"You assume I know everything. I don't."

"How do we know that you're really an Andalite and not something else?" Marco questioned.

I guess you don't. she said.

She is. Ax told them.

"How can you be sure?" Rachel asked Ax. He didn't answer.

What's your name? Tobias asked curiously.

"Elise."

No, your _real_ name. He was sounding a little annoyed.

"Alternagoth."

No - 

Her eyes turned a blazing red with slightly darker, catlike pupils as she cut him off. "I don't have to tell you."

Tell us. Ax threatened, his tail blade still at her throat.

Why? You've already got something to call me by.

Ax's tail twitched. A drop of bluish-green blood rolled down her neck. Tell us. 

She stared at him with one of her harsh see-all stares. Or what? You'll kill me? Ha. You wouldn't do that Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill.

The blade jerked and drew a little more blood. Are you sure?

Yes. Absolutely sure.

You're right. He removed his blade from her neck.

She smirked, her eyes softened. It's Eliase-Yoroque-Narrath by the way. She said in private thought-speak. "So what are you going to do with me?" She asked them. She demorphed to her true purple and blue Andalite form.

The barn door flung open without warning. "What's going on Cassie? Why did you -" He stopped suddenly. He saw two Andalites. "Who's that?" his voice shook a little.

"It's Elise." Cassie answered solemnly.

While they had a meeting, Eliase wandered into the shadows. _How could I be so stupid? I practically let them catch me. But how could I have known Jake would call? I couldn't have._ She morphed back to Elise - clothes and all - and got her backpack from near the door where she had dropped it when she came in. She pulled out a cell phone. 

"What are you doing?" Jake asked with concern.

"Calling the Cellar." That was enough of an answer for Jake who turned back to the others.

There was a ring, a click and silence. "What a shame. Alternagoth lost her pretty bracelets." She hung up and held the phone. "One....Two...." it chirped. "Three." She picked it up, "Alternagoth's Taboo Tattoos. How may I help you?"

"How many times have I told you not to answer that way?"

"About -"

"Good to hear from you. Clean I hope?"

"You really think I would answer 'no'?"

"Keep us posted." Click.

"Yeah, have a nice day to you too." She muttered as she buried the phone back in her bag.

"What was that about tattoos? Some code or something?" Jake asked.

"Code? No. It's just a running inside joke. But if you really want one I have experience..."

"No thanks."

Marco was dumbstruck. "You joke?"

She laughed, "Is that so surprising? Don't worry, when he's here long enough, he will too. I can't guarantee good jokes though."

"Just how long _have_ you been here?" Cassie wondered.

"No comment."

"Long time? Short time?" She questioned.

"Long time."

"How long?"

"You aren't going to stop until you get an answer are you?" she sighed and looked past them at the wall, "1947,"

"Roswell?" She nodded. Marco seemed confused. "But we were _in_ Zone 91, all they had was an Andalite Porta - Potty."

"You think you saw everything there was out there? Out in the open? The good stuff is hidden deep in a concealed hangar in the mountains, but it's not all there either. It's not in one place. Plus you wouldn't find it breaking in as horses."

"How do you know about that?" 

"I was doing a little Cellar work there. And before you ask, it's classified."

What's this Cellar thing that keeps popping up? Tobias asked from up in the rafters.

"Classified. I can't tell you much more, except that it's like the CIA or the FBI. Just call me" she added and English accent, "Bond. Jane Bond."

"Who were your parents when you went to enroll? You couldn't do that alone." Marco brought up out of nowhere.

"You're right about that. A Cellar agent posed as 'my' single mom."

"Where are you going to be tonight?" 

"Well, my apartment's toast. They'll definitely catch me there. Don't act so worried about me though. I'll be fine. I've lasted this long haven't I?"

***

Later that evening, Ax and Elise were out in Ax's scoop. Elise was in human morph and Ax was himself. The TV was on. 

"How can you watch this trash?" Elise blurted out about halfway through a show.

It is very simple - 

"Rhetorical question, Aximili. Do you mind if we see what else is on?" She flipped through several stations, but stopped on the news. A picture of her from the school's files was on the screen. Her eyes widened. Her cell phone chirped and she ran to answer it.

"Alternagoth..."

"I know. I'm already on it."

"We don't need any publicity. You know what will happen if this continues."

"Yes." Click!

Who was that?

"My superior. I need to hear this."

Chapman was being interviewed. He had several bruises on his face. "...it's just terrible what kids will do nowadays..." Visser 3 was in human morph standing in the background chatting with someone and wearing a sling on his arm. The shot cut back to the newscasters. "That was truly terrible. Why would a student attack the vice principle of their school and then pull a fire alarm on the way out?"

"I don't know, Valerie, but now she's wanted by the police and is mentally unstable and should be considered armed and dangerous. Again, if you've seen this girl," the screen switched back to Elise's picture with a phone number at the bottom, "call 1-900-685337 or your local police department. Now, on a lighter note, here's the weather with..." 

Elise turned off the TV and slammed her hand down on it. "Dammit! Armed and dangerous, yeah, sure, but mentally unstable?!? 

Why didn't you demorph?

"No, that would've been even more suspicious and how would I have escaped? They would infest the entire school before word got out - including your friends. I've got to go. They'll be looking for me. They'll try to capture me even if I do demorph." She turned to leave but reconsidered. "Come with me. It'll be safer for both of us. There are humans coming. Controllers. Please, come with me." Ax agreed and soon struck up a conversation.

Have you really been here as long as you said?

Longer. She saw the masked fear in his eyes and said, You've heard the stories haven't you? You think I may be one of those Sebaehk who rejected the procedure and was driven mad. I'm not one of those. I could've killed you on the spot.

Ax was silent for several seconds. Were there others?

No, I was the only one who survived.

Survived what?

It's none of your concern. Forget about it.

Tell me, please.

No! She snapped. I'm sorry. It's just that... some things are better left unexplained. Things I'd rather not get into. She stopped suddenly and stood very still. Aximili, now would be a very good time to morph to human. There are people coming. Evil humans.

I do not believe I fully understand.

Trust me.

Ax stared at her, wondering how she knew what she did. 

Please. Just do it now.

Ax skeptically morphed to 'Philip'. Elise morphed a cross between her Gillian Anderson look alike and Elise. I've got some clothes in my bag you can wear. She pulled and outfit from her backpack and handed them to Ax. Make sure you put them on right. She said with a little laugh. Let's get going. We have to get out of the area. Two humans near an Andalite scoop would raise too many questions. Eliase was suddenly serious again. 

They walked for about a mile, following a stream near the clearing, until either one said anything. Visser 3 is with the humans looking for us. He is in morph and is looking for me. He doesn't know what I am. We have to go farther.

How do you know these things?

I don't know how. I just feel it. It comes to me.

After a while, Eliase quit walking and sat down on a rock sticking up from the ground. We're safe for the moment. She announced. You're almost at the end of your limit. You have to demorph.

He did and decided to try to talk to her. Why did you leave the homeworld in the first place?

It's a very long story.

We have time.

Eliase stared straight ahead, not making eye contact purposely. You know what the stories... About the failed medical experiments known as Sebaehk. You've read about what they've done to us. Some of the changes they made to us did the unexpected.... gave some of us an extra sense - knowing things that we never could, like feeling others' emotions but rarely thoughts. But we were "the perfect warriors". We were the "elite". Not one of us was happy. Many committed suicide. I didn't. I was convinced that there was a better way - as were others. We rebelled one day and overtook the laboratory. Some were killed along with the scientists. A few good friends.... She stopped 

All of the emotions she had kept bottled-up for years flowed freely. Tears rolled down her cheeks. Pain and anguish filled her voice, They escaped with me. We hijacked a fighter......tumbled through Z-space........crashed in a remote part of the world.... They were killed. I should've died too, but I didn't. I was losing hope in that better place........But how would I last without the others?.....Almost didn't....first the experiments...the pain...they tore us apart and put us back together.....they wouldn't let us leave...ever...defective....unusable...should've killed us....didn't.....then I had to find my own way.....all over this planet....... Her words became an unintelligible jumble, but Ax was still slightly nervous around her. 

I'm sorry. I didn't mean to.... I never knew.

No one did. I just wish... She paused as if in a trance. She woke up immediately and seemed panicked. We have to go now. They're drawing closer.

I am sorry about what happened and if anyone knew, I'm sure that - Ax said later.

"The thing is that _no one knew_. But at least now, I'm not the only one who does." She smiled and looked up at the stars. "It's getting late. I'll pitch a tent somewhere around here. Meet me at dawn. Good night."

***

Eliase sat there in the tent, her head rested on her knees, thinking, going through all of the 'what ifs'.

BLAM! She jumped, startled by the sudden break in the night's dead calm. She crawled out of the tent and rushed to take it apart. The sound of galloping hooves came up behind her. I take it that you didn't sleep too soundly either. She said without looking.

No, I didn't.

We should go. Maybe back towards your scoop. It's probably safe now and your... nephew... may be curious as to your whereabouts. Eliase was struggling to fit the tent back into the little bag that it came in. It slid easily into its pocket in one of the compartments.

Why must you carry all of those items in your bag?

Eliase sighed while zipping the zipper. It's mostly devices and gear I use on Cellar missions.

What is The Cellar?

I suppose I can tell you. The Cellar is a top secret organization of humans. They know of the Yeerk threat. I'm still trying to figure out how they found out. And they aren't controllers. I made sure of that a while ago. They deal with the Yeerks in complicated plans that make the strikes seem like they are directed towards human terrorists.

BLAM! Eliase didn't jump this time. "We have to go. _NOW!_"

She began running almost as fast as Ax, even though she wouldn't dare to demorph in case of hunters or Cellar operatives. _Cellar operatives._ Aximili, keep going. She said quickly and darted around behind bushes towards the source of the noise.

Crouched behind a shrub, Eliase watched as several men in black jumpsuits motioned to someone in a black silent helicopter who was lowering wooden crates into a deep hole in the ground. 

One of the operatives standing guard raised his gun in her direction. She held her breath. BLAM! Eliase realized that she was still alive and saw him pick up a dead raccoon and throw it out of the clearing. _Yeerks._ She decided to risk it, just in case it was another mistake made by the policy of "Shoot first and ask questions later."

She checked to make sure that her ID was still with her and slowly stood up and walked to the nearest man. He caught movement in the corner of his eye and whirled around gun at chest level. "Cellar! Don't shoot!" She raised an arm and held out her ID with the other one. 

He snatched it from her hand and laughed, "'Agent Alternagoth. Anti-terrorist Unit.' ", he read. "The Cellar? Come on, kids today have no imagination. What kinda sorry butt do you think I am? 'The Cellar'... What's a kid like you doing out in here so late at night, anyway? Get separated from your scout troop?"

"It's all true. Who do you work for?" She asked.

"_I'm_ asking the questions around here." He said, casually waving the gun in front of her.

"Who do you work for?" She asked again.

"Listen kid," He stuck the end of the rifle in her face.

"Listen to what?" She replied, completely calm.

His finger closed on the trigger. 

She jumped back and did a quick, chest-high kick, knocking the semi-automatic out of his hand. "_Who do you work for?_" She asked the still stunned man. Another one sneaked up behind her silently and jammed the butt of his rifle into her temple. She crumpled, unconscious.

***

Ax watched in horror as they tied up Elise and dragged her limp body to the landing helicopter. He didn't want to risk getting captured. No one would ever know what happened to them until it was too late if he were captured too. He morphed bird of prey and flew to get the others.

***

Her vision was blurry. Eliase was dazed, confused. Slowly she began to realize where she was - a top of the line inquiry room. The walls were pure white. She did a quick glance around the room from her limited perspective chained to a chair. Her inquisitive gaze fell on a 'mirror' the length of one of the walls.

"WHO ARE YOU?" She yelled at the one-way glass in front of her. 

The door to her left opened. Two dracon beam armed guards stepped in, followed by one of the black-jumpsuit-men. 

"What's this all about?" She asked.

Black Jumpsuit ignored the question. "What were you doing in the forest?"

"Investigating."

"Investigating what?"

"It's not hunting season. No gun should've been going off. If it was a military operation or Cellar operation they probably would've used silencers. You could've been a serial killer. It's always nice to stop a psychopath, don't you agree?" Eliase said casually.

"You're just a kid. You ran to the sound of a gun?"

"I didn't run. It's too risky if someone's trigger happy."

"That's not the point. You're a kid. You _went_ to where you heard a gunshot?"

"It's no big deal. I've been around guns before."

"Yeah, from this 'Cellar' thing, right?"

"Exactly."

"You've got to get a better cover story up before -"

"Before what? Why..." Visser 3 stepped into the room in human morph. "You were in the school." She said, secretly knowing who it really was.

"As were you Andalite."

"Excuse me? Get my name right. It's Alternagoth, not whatever you're calling me. Now will somebody please tell me who you work for?" 

"You know _very well_ who we are."

Another one of the Black Jumpsuits entered the room and whispered something to Visser 3.

"I will return soon. Watch the prisoner carefully."

***

Helicopter like the one you described Ax. Rachel reported. It's headed south.

***

"Can you at least loosen the ropes on my hands a little? I'm starting to lose feeling in them."

"No." Black Jumpsuit answered in the same cold manner.

"You think I'm going to get away? Can I have my backpack back?"

"No." 

"Why not?"

He grinded his teeth.

"Why do you military types always deny everything?"

"Listen, whatever-the-hell-you-are, I' m really getting sick of you." He whipped out a Swiss Army knife and stuck the point several inches under her chin. "Sit there and shut up."

Elise shook her head and motioned at the one-way glass in front of them. "If you kill me will they be happy?"

"How do you know there's anyone behind there?"

"How do you know there isn't?"

***

The helicopter landed silently at a small cement bunker far from any other sign of civilization.

It must be all underground.

After we land - Jake was cut off by Dracon beam fire. It barely missed him, singeing the tips of his feathers.

Everybody, land and morph roach. We'll figure out the rest of the plan then.

***

"Can I please have my backpack?" Elise pleaded. "You give me the backpack, 5 minutes and this never happened. All I need is -"

"Shut up!"

There was silence for several seconds. _Lower his guard. Just don't lower yours._ Elise remembered her training. "Do you have any family?" She asked innocently.

"What?"

"C'mon, it's a simple question with a simple answer."

"You are in no position to make threats."

"It's not a threat. I'm just curious."

Visser Three strode in the room again with his two guards. "Silence, Andalite!"

"Who are you? And what do you want - information? Like why I was in the middle of the forest at night? I'll tell you why - I was investigating possible terroristic militia activity. If I tell you any more than I already have I will be even worse off with Sir than I am now." Her gaze was too intense. It would blow her cover if she wasn't more careful.

"Who is this 'Sir'?"

"My superior. That's all I know him by." 

The Visser nodded to a Black Jumpsuit who reached into one of the shirt pockets and pulled out a syringe filled with a pale blue liquid. Elise's eyes widened right before it was jabbed into her arm. She immediately slipped unconscious.

***

How are we going to know where she is? Marco thought aloud while he and the others skittered down the corridor. 

Something was being wheeled down the hallway quickly.

It's her! The two guards were pushing her on the gurney down a long hallway.

Why didn't she demorph? Jake asked.

Elise woke up suddenly. She moaned. Aximili! Where are you? Can you hear me? She said frantically.

We are following you.

Good. But how did you find me?

We followed a primitive auto-gyro machine.

It's called a helicopter.

"Where are you taking me?" She demanded the guards.

A Black Jumpsuit smirked, "I think you know."

"Do you make it a point to answer every question with either a shut up or another question?"

"Shut up, Andalite."

Ax tells us you're over the time limit. Cassie said.

Never. I _have_ no time limit.

They don't know that.

Exactly.

"You never answered my question about your family." Elise switched gears.

"That's none of your business."

"Why not?"

"If you say one more word..."

"If I say one more word what? You'll kill me? Go ahead, try. Then try to get away with your life."

So what are you here for? Elise asked cynically. Front row seats?

We brought popcorn....

We were actually planning on rescuing you.

Oh really? You don't have a plan, do you?

No - 

Good. She laughed in thought-speak. That's what I always do.

One of the guards jogged off and came back with a new syringe. "No!" There was a slight prick as the needle penetrated her skin. "No..." Her voice trailed off as the sedative took effect.

Eliase?

She's not going to answer. They drugged her.

We have ten of your minutes left in morph, Prince Jake.

Fine next door, we go under. Ax, they're everyone's minutes and don't call me 'Prince', for the last time.

Flowing air alerted their roach senses. They skittered under the closed door and into a large storage room. It wasn't an everyday brooms and mops bit. Instead, it held aisles and aisles of dracon beams and several unidentifiable weapons. But they had no time to explore. They morphed fly and flew at top speed to catch up with the gurney.

Eliase? Elise? Can you hear us?

She's probably still out.

There they are - up ahead!

They soon noticed where the men where taking her - to a waiting bug fighter.

Once we get outside, morph owl!

***

Visser Three was standing over Elise . He was in human morph. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Demorph now, Andalite, or you will be eternally trapped as a human."

"That's not your problem." She smirked.

The Visser demorphed. Pure evil shone through his stolen Andalite eyes. That tranquilizer should have lasted an hour. He said to one of the Black Jumpsuits.

"I guess I'm not average." She blinked. For a second, she showed her true blood-red eyes. She blinked again and they were back to their original cool blue.

He jerked back as if stabbed. A Sebaehk. He quickly regained his composure. I should have expected as much.

"Very perceptive. I don't know how you ever figured that out." She flashed her scarlet eyes again.

Tell me, Sebaehk, how did you survive the tests?

"Wouldn't you like to know."

I will. Very soon.

"No you won't. And you can forget that promotion you have in mind. You'll never get me."

You are forgetting something.

"Which would be?"

I already have you.

"For the moment."

Are you there? She called in private thought-speak.

Yes.

Did you figure out a plan yet?

You have to demorph.

I would if I could, but these restraints are too strong.

They were nearing town. Elise could hear faint helicopter blades. Were they trying to pass the bug fighter off as a helicopter?

A sharp pain shot up her arm. Her eyes filled with hate and annoyance as she stared coldly at Visser Three before blacking out.

He morphed to human form. "Take her straight to the pier." He commanded.

The Animorphs had demorphed and morphed flies in the shrubbery near the landing pad.

How are we going to get her back again?

Ad-lib.

Men wearing hospital scrubs rushed down the hall to the psychiatric ward. Elise lay on the gurney with a heavy blanket covering the restraints and an IV filled with the same fast acting sedative.

They wheeled her into a padded cell. One of the 'orderlies' slid a key card down a hidden slot in the door frame. A small section of padding slid up to reveal a chrome panel. The guard punched in the security code without hesitation.

They seemed to go down forever. Maybe the shaft led to the fiery pits of hell. Close - the liquid chrome pit of a thousand slugs. Either way, once you saw it, you would never be able to tell what was down there. 

Somehow, Visser Three was already waiting for them. A controller jerked the IV out of her arm and she woke up with a start. Hate filled her now blazing crimson eyes. She swore and said, You will never win, Yeerk. She spit in his face.

An evil thought-speak laughter filled the cavern. Oh, but I _will_, Sebaehk.

Hork-Bajir took over for the human-controllers and unstrapped her from the gurney and roughly dragged her down past the other controllers-to-be on the metal pier, holding and elbow blade at the front and back of her neck at all times. At the end, they forced her onto her knees. Elise stared at the sludgy liquid. One of the Hork-Bajir on her right caught her off guard and was barely able to force her head under the surface. She felt it make it's way into her head. The Hork-Bajir pulled her up and helped the new controller up.

No! Marco cried.

They stood up on their on for a second and then collapsed in a seizure-like fit on pier.

You won't win, Yeerk. I have more power over you than you ever will over me. She told the Yeerk in her head.

Why are you so sure Eliase-Yoroque-Narrath?

Do you have control over my body?

She was shaking violently. The Hork-Bajir still on the pier moved away as the Visser came closer.

"Host.... Fighting.... I.... told... back... you... so.... Visser...Can't... stop...it..."

What's happening? Rachel asked.

Patches of fur appeared and disappeared all over her body. Her clenched fists gained and lost fingers. Stalk eyes grew and receded back into her skull. 

Take Gisan Forty-Two to a holding cell.

Two Hork-Bajir dragged the changing body to a cell at the end of the passageway. They left her alone in the cell and turned on the force-field.

Leave, Yeerk, She demanded.

You think you can make me?

This is your final warning. I am giving you a choice: leave now or die the death that your race deserves.

Gisan laughed, Never.

Fine. You have chosen.

Elise concentrated as hard as she could. The tremors stopped. The Yeerk was helpless. By pure luck, the Yeerk had been too distracted by the happenings to read any memories of the Animorphs or The Cellar.

A searing pain shot through the Yeerk's flattened body. Gisan Forty-Two let out a deafening scream echoing through Eliase's head and then was silent. Eliase let out a sigh of relief and turned her head to side to let the remains of the Yeerk drain out. Eliase demorphed and prepared for one of her greatest and most challenging roles ever.

Visser Three, She tried to sound as Yeerk-like as possible. I have gained control of my host.

Let Gisan Forty-Two out of the holding cell. Visser Three boomed.

Oh my God... was just one of the various reactions to it.

A human Controller stepped up to the keypad and punched in a security code. Eliase stepped with her mix of Sebaehk power and Andalite grace.

Is your host under control now?

Yes, but caught herself before she added 'Sir'.

Does the Sebaehk know of the Andalite Bandits?

Without hesitation, Yes. They have been in hiding.

An evil smile glowed from his eyes. Take me there.

Yes, Visser. Then she added in private thought-speak, Do not worry. I have everything under control.

You lying - 

I am no controller. There is not enough time to explain. But you must follow. I will keep them from firing on you too soon.

But - 

No questions. Just do what I say.

I believe her.

You saw her head go under! She's a controller!

But we also saw - 

I don't care if you believe me or not, but if you keep bickering and don't help me, it _will_ be the difference between life and death - for me _and _most likely you too.

***

The Blade Ship sailed through the air, silent and invisible. Eliase stood in front of the screen, staying a respectable but unsuspicious distance from Visser Three.

There. She jabbed a finger at a meadow.

Full descent! The Visser boomed.

Jake, Aximili, land in the next field and follow the plan.

They landed in the surrounding bushes, demorphed and waited until the ship landed. 

Armed Hork-Bajir guards stepped out first, followed by Visser Three and Eliase.

They're here. She informed. Her scarlet eyes scanned the area. Are you guys in position?

Yeah,

Yes,

Yes ma'am! 

Tobias had morphed Ax and both of them were on opposite sides of the meadow, behind the trees. One darted around his side while the other did the same, giving the illusion that there were more than there really were. Ax and Tobias ran from the trees, a wolf and tiger trailing behind Tobias and a grizzly bear and gorilla coming from behind Ax. The Hork-Bajir fired on them and attacked with their blades. 

Tobias went after Eliase. Clanging tail blades, she led him into the forest one step at a time. She took off running. Go back and tell them to make a final blow and retreat. Tell them to stop fighting.

But - 

But nothing. Just. Do. It. Now. A strange feeling came over him. He was compelled to do her will, there was no other thing in his mind at the moment. He stopped running after her. He turned and ran back to the raging battle.

More Hork-Bajir piled out of the Blade Ship, and so did several Taxxons. Hurry up, we've got to go! Tobias commanded and sliced one of the Taxxons in half.

***

Eliase was running as fast as she could. She had to get back to The Cellar. She could still hear the battle going on in the distance though. As she was running, she concentrated on her swallow morph. Gradually she became the swallow.

Flapping her sleek, navy wings, she soared below the tree tops. She wasn't exactly sure which way. It really didn't matter. Anywhere with a phone would do. 

After flying a while, she spotted a long, black river of asphalt. A road - a road with emergency call boxes. _No! _She veered away at the last second. _Too obvious_.

She kept flapping. She's hit a town eventually - she hoped. It was almost dawn and she rose above the trees to see if there was any sign of humans besides the occasional picnic area. Mountains were not too far ahead. Several lights dotted them. When she reached the bottom of one of the mountains, she morphed directly to 'Elise'. She was lucky to be able to morph clothing - she wouldn't be able to put this off without it.

Eliase started walking. It wasn't too far, but it seemed much father with only two legs and no wings. A lodge was up ahead of her. She walked casually to a secluded, shadowy pay-phone. Without bothering to drop change in, she began dialing a long number. It rang for half a ring.

"You'd better secure this line." She whispered.

"I already have, Alternagoth. Where have you been?"

"In a lot of trouble." Her mouth was very close to the receiver. She whispered, "I need you to deactivate and destruct all of my equipment."

"Why - "

"Please, I'll explain later. I also need a ticket out of here."

"We're tracing the call right now." He was silent for a few seconds. "How did you get _there_?"

"Long story. Just send a chopper to the top of the mountain. I'll meet it there. And don't forget to destruct the equipment."

"You have 15 minutes." _Click!_

Elise ran up the mountain. About halfway up, out of the view of the lodge, she demorphed. A faint beating of helicopter blades echoed off the surrounding mountains. She went faster, gradually re-morphing slowly.

She was fully morphed and staring at the colorful early morning sky when a searchlight glared in her eyes. It was quickly turned off and a rope ladder cascaded from the open door on the side. She began climbing as the ladder began rising.

Once inside, she was greeted by the copilot. "I don't know how you do it, Alternagoth. Maybe I don't want to know. It's just spooky." He yelled above the noise.

She smiled. Her reputation at The Cellar was having a knack for doing the virtually impossible. The copilot handed her back a helmet and a headpiece.

"Is there a movie on this flight?" A screen flickered on. "Oh, a James Bond flick!"

Sir ignored the crack. "What kind of trouble was it this time, Alternagoth?" 

"Can I schedule an appointment? This might be a while."

"Isn't 20 minutes enough?"

"We need to talk in private."

***

Eliase waited outside of Sir's office, her black t-shirt and jeans standing out against one of the stark white, ultra-modern hallways. State-of-the-art security - and even a little beyond - was everywhere. Almost nothing went unnoticed. Even _she_ would have a very difficult time sneaking in.

"Come in, Alternagoth," she heard through the door.

Cautiously, she stepped into his office. As if the circumstances weren't bad enough, the light above his head had burned out and Sir had a portable flashlight/lantern sitting on the corner of his desk that eerily lit his jagged features.

"You wanted to see me about something, agent?"

"Yes," she continued on, unsure of how to go about this, "A few things actually. First, they apprehended me. Did you initiate the self-destruct sequence on my equipment?" 

His expression was grave. Stood and drew a gun from his holster.

"Woah, wait! I escaped!"

"How?"

"You will find out shortly."

He was still very leery of trusting her, but asked, "Do they know about us?" 

"No."

"Prove it."

"Scan me if you don't believe me, Sir, but I would not lie about this."

He put the gun back in his holster and nodded. Keeping a watchful eye on her, he opened the top drawer of his desk and got out a small hand-held device. Alternagoth leaned over the desk with her head turned to one side. The scanner beeped and she turned her head to the other side. It beeped again and she heard Sir mumble under his breath.

"What the... What did you do?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're clean, but there's a residue of Yeerk tissue - like it was melted away so to speak. What did you do?" he asked again, stunned.

She was silent for several seconds. "Sir, there's something I've been meaning to tell you."

He looked up from the LCD screen and asked, "That you have some kind of natural ability to kill Yeerks while infested?"

She sighed, "That's only the tip of the ice berg. You might want to sit down for this."

"I'd rather stand. Now get talking."

"I'm not what you think I am."

"I _think_ we've already established that. What exactly are you?"

"I really don't know how to tell you this. I'll try my best. My real name was never Crystina Smith. It is..." she glanced down, trying not to make eye contact, "Eliase-Yoroque-Narrath."

"What? That name sounds -" 

"Andalite. Yes." 

"Alternagoth, this is not one of your acting practices. If you're lying to me -"

Her head jerked up. "This is _not_ a joke, Sir. Why are you so reluctant to believe?"

"I'm not. It's just that... I never expected you to turn around and say that."

"You are always the one saying to expect the unexpected." Her eyes changed color and seemed to glow in the dark room. Do you believe me yet?

He muttered something unintelligible under his breath and nodded. 

I know you must have many questions. And I'm sorry I can't answer them.

"I only have one question. Are you with those 'Andalite Bandits' we've heard so much about?"

"No."

Silence.

He regained his head-of-top-secret-organization mode and said, "dismissed."

She nodded and left the office hastily, but then turned and went back.

"Before I go, Sir, can you answer one question that's been bothering me?"

"Yes, within reason."

"How did this organization learn of the Yeerk threat?"

A devious smile spread through his eyes. Take a guess, Sebaehk.

She froze and could not breathe.

Don't worry, Eliase. I won't report you. You're worth too much to this agency to just get rid of.

Then what will you do?

First of all, ask how you ended up here. The last Sebaehk was... er...disposed of years ago.

Obviously, he wasn't the last. I got here by accident. That's all I can tell you. Now what are you going to do?

Absolutely nothing. Life goes on as if we never knew.

"Thank you," she said weakly and left the office.

***

"What happened?" Jake asked.

I don't know. Tobias answered, not completely comprehending what happened either. She just .... ordered me and I did it. It was like a trance or something.

"Ax, you said you know what she is. Could she do something like that?"

I am not sure. She literally could be capable of anything.

"This is just great." grumbled Marco, "How do we know she's not giving us away right now?"

"We don't."

Yes we do, Tobias reported.

"What?"

She's walking up to the barn right now.

Eliase knocked on the door. "Is anyone there?"

The door swung inward. She was pulled in and pinned up against the wall before she knew what happened.

You deceived us, Yeerk.

"I am no controller. If I was, don't you think that you would be dead or worse right now?"

Not necessarily.

"Believe what you want, but I have come to make you an offer - I want you to meet someone." 

"If that someone is a brain-controlling slug no thanks."

"If you don't believe me, fine. But you might just regret passing up the opportunity to see the most secret organization on this planet."

***

"Can I help you?" the woman behind the desk asked.

"I have an appointment with the CEO."

"Mmmmm hmmm... Aren't you a little young?" She looked up from the computer screen and raised an eyebrow.

"I swear... if one more person says that..."

Eliase was frustrated. She walked over to the waiting area. There was a video camera up on the far wall. She looked at it and then turned to face the opposite direction. Scccccccccrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaccccccccchhh! She dragged one of the heavy metal chairs to the corner opposite the camera and stood on the chair.

"What are you doing, you delinquent?!?"

Eliase ignored her and waved into the empty corner. "Pizza delivery!" She whispered.

The secretary looked back at the monitor and adjusted her glasses. It really _was_ flashing LET HER IN. "I guess you can go in...."

"Thank you," she poorly faked a smile but the secretary ignored her.

Are you alright in there? Eliase asked the riders in her jacket.

I think so. How much farther?

Not much.

She turned the doorknob. "Come in, Alternagoth."

She stepped in silently and closed the door behind her.

"You're hiding something." He said calmly.

"No one else noticed."

"What do you have and what do you want."

"Sir, there's someone I'd like you to meet."

That's your cue.

Ax crawled out of her windbreaker and down the back of her leg.

"Remember those 'Andalite Bandits' you asked me about, but I told you I wasn't with them?"

"Alternagoth........"

"I'm not _with_ them. I just have contact _with_ them."

Ax stood behind Eliase and demorphed. "You'd better put the light out, Sir. We don't want any silhouettes."

Sir almost fell back in his chair trying to stand up.

Alternagoth, bringing them here is a security risk. The rules can only bend so far. What have they seen? He was very tense.

I don't think they even know where they are.

He nodded. Why did you bring them here?

I brought them here, Sir, to ask you a favor.

Do they know?

She breathed deeply. Yes, if they did not know, they would never have come. I think they still may doubt my loyalties.

Why did they come?

"A favor, Sir."

"What _kind_ of favor, agent?"

"It's almost too awkward for me to ask, but could you.... uh.... would you... - let me put it this way -"

"No."

"I haven't even finished yet."

"When you stutter like that it's never good. The favor _is_ for them, isn't it? Let their speaker speak."

Eliase turned around. Go ahead.

She was going to ask you if you have any contact with the homeworld. Ax stated.

Sir sit back in his leather chair and rubbed his chin. "I wish I did, but sadly, I am stranded here also."

I'm truly sorry. She apologized, The way he threatened me....

I am sorry too.

Why?

Because I didn't trust you.

Don't be sorry. You had no reason to trust me.

"I believe it's time for you and your friend to go, Alternagoth. We'll discuss this matter later."

Ax re-morphed and got back into position. Eliase said, Sir, I'm sorry about this. They've just done so much for me that I thought that maybe -

He repeated, "We'll discuss this matter later." and flicked back on the lantern on his desk. 

Eliase nodded and slipped out of the office.

***

Eliase slouched in the chair, half reading a letter, half scrawling translations onto a pad of paper. She stared longingly at the phone, waiting for a more interesting assignment than this. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted several black dots flying under the door. 

Is that who I hope it is? She asked, happy to be distracted from the busywork. The six 'flies' demorphed.

"We've thought it over," Jake confessed. "And we want you to join us."

Eliase blinked. "You're joking, right? You go from not trusting me in the least to asking me to join your little resistance group?"

All good friends were once strangers. Tobias said wisely.

She smiled. "No thanks. I wish I could, but I've got too many ties at The Cellar. I still work for them, remember?"

The phone on her desk rang. "Hold on a minute." She picked up the phone and was silent for a few seconds. "When did this happen?....... Now?...... Yes sir." she grumbled and hung up the phone. 

"Who was that?"

"All I can tell you is that you've got your missions and I've got mine. I'm sorry I can't help you more right now. But if you're desperate, you've already found me once." She stood up and searched furiously through her desk. Gathering some schematics and a small duffel bag, she said, "You can let yourselves out. Just don't mention_ anything_ about this place to _anyone_. I hope I see you all again."

She left quickly but paused behind the shut door.

"Where was she off to so fast?" A voice asked.

"Who knows. At least we know for sure that we aren't the only ones fighting." Another voice answered.

Eliase smiled with proud red eyes. And as she confidently walked down the corridor to her next assignment, she thought, _finally... finally I'm not all alone...._

The end

AUTHOR's NOTE: See? I told ya I like puttin' these things at the end. Anyway, most of the characters don't belong to me. They're KAA's and Scholastic's. My characters are Elise/Eliase/Alternagoth (no, I'm not an alien spy, I just use the same name, nor am I in any way connected with the goth subculture) and Sir. Uh... my apologies to Fox and the X-Files crew for using all of the in-jokes and stuff (the number part of her badge number is either Scully's or Mulder's - I just can't remember which right now, and if you take that 1-900-number from the newscast and play with the letters on the phone it spells 1-900-MULDER, etc.) Oh yeah, and The Cellar and Sir (by names only) are based on the organization and head of the girls in the Spy Girls books - The Tower and Uncle Sam. Please, _please_ don't use any of my characters, ideas, etc. in your stories. It's just not nice.

[Questions? Comments? Send 'em to me!][1] at alternagoths_asylum@hotmail.com

   [1]: mailto:alternagoths_asylum@hotmail.com



End file.
